Dimensionator
thumb|Der Dimensionator Der Dimensionator war ein von den Lombaxen entwickeltes Artefakt um den Krieg gegen die Cragmiten zu beenden. Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction Der Dimensionator, auch bekannt als das Lombax Geheimnis, war eine riesige Waffe, welche von den Lombaxen während des Großen Krieges entwickelt wurde, um diesen gegen die Cragmiten zu gewinnen. Man konnte mit ihm in andere Dimensionen reisen. Der Dimensionator war im Grunde genommen ein Hut, welcher zu gigantischer Größe heranwuchs, wenn man ihn aufsetzte. Er wurde von den acht größten Denkern der Lombax Geschichte entworfen und wurde von Kaden beschützt, welcher ihn auf dem Planeten Rykan 5 versteckte. Jedoch stahlen Weltraum Piraten den Dimensionator und versteckten ihn auf Jasindu, wo Max Apogee ihn fand. Die Haupt Energiequelle war die Surinox Scherbe, welche die Lombaxe während den Tagen des großen Krieges hergestellt hatten, um ihre Waffe funktionstüchtig zu machen. Ebenfalls notwendig war eine 3 3/4 Zentrifugale Hexagonaldichtung, damit er Tore in andere Dimensionen öffnen konnte. Das Lombax Geheimnis wurde auf Sargasso im Zentrum für weiterführende Lombax Forschung entwickelt. Um den Dimensionator zu aktivieren, muss eine Person an der Schnur ziehen, die mit dem Helm verbunden ist. Wurde der Dimensionator längere Zeit nicht benutzt, musste man mehrere male heftig dran ziehen. Danach öffnete sich eine große Metallkugel mit zwei Antennen und einigen anderen Sachen wie Puppen und Boxhandschuhen. Diese Kugel öffnete dann Portale in andere Dimensionen. Nachdem Ratchet und Clank Imperator Percival Tachyon besiegt hatten, und die notwenige 3 3/4 Hexagonaldichtung eingefügt hatten, reisten sie zurück in die Apogee Raumstation. Laut Cronk war der Dimensionator kaputt, warscheinlich dauerhaft. Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Um den wütenden Mr. Eye zurück in die Dimension der Unterlinge zu befördern, brauchten Ratchet und Clank die sich mit Neftin Prog verbündeten den Originalen Dimensionator welchen sie aus dem Geschichtsmuseum stehlen wollten um diesen von Pollyx und Neftin reparieren zu lassen. Um den Anführer der Unterlinge wirklich zurückzuschicken brauchten sie auch die Kräfte von Vendra Prog welche von Clank aus dem Unterversum zurück geholt wurde. Gemeinsam schafften sie es Mr. Eye zu verbannen. Nach diesem einsatz war der Dimensionator erneut beschädigt, da dieser durch die Kräfte von Vendra Prog weit über seine Möglichkeiten gegangen ist, um Mr. Eye zu verbannen. Galerie Dimensionatorhza59.png|Der Dimensionator auf Jasindu Tachyoneyetwitch.jpg|Tachyon mit dem Dimensionator Dimensionator a crackzhsfo.png|Der Dimensionator in Clank's Erinnerungen Dimensionator in all irsww.png|Der Dimensionator in All 4 One Dimensionator concept0nsem.jpg|Konzeptgrafik Trivia Personen, welche schwanger waren, an Herzkrankheit litten oder allergisch auf intergalaktische Reisen reagierten, sollten einen Art konsultieren, bevor sie den Dimensionator verwendeten. Der Dimensionator war ein freischaltbares Kopf Element im Wettkampf-Modus aus dem ebenfalls von Insomniac Games entwickelten Spiel Resistance 2. Der Alpha-Spalter war so mächtig, das er für kurze Zeit für das verlorene Lombax Geheimnis gehalten wurde. Es ist möglich, das es mehr als einen Dimensionator gab, da Alister Azimuth während seines Kampfes gegen Ratchet in der Großen Uhr sagte, das es keine Dimensionatoren mehr gäbe und die große Uhr der einzige Weg währe, die Lombaxe zurück zu holen. Der Dimensionator war Teil von Clank's Erinnerungen, zusammen mit dem Raketenschlitten, Tachyon's Krone und einigen anderen Dingen aus seiner Vergangenheit. In der Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie meinte Artemis Zogg, das die Lombaxe eine Kometen Scherbe benutzt hatten, um den Dimensonator zu bauen. Der Dimensator hatte vom Aussehen her eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der Apogee Raumstation. In Ratchet & Clank All 4 One kann man während des Kampes gegen den Wig Wurm den Dimensionator kurz als Hologram auf dem Boden sehen. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Geräte Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Geräte Kategorie:Lombaxe